After The Beginning
by AhCyKaiLael
Summary: In the Beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Gen. 1:1 Perhaps there is something more to the first few verses of Genesis.


AN: This is not meant to blaspheme or harm any beliefs or persons. It is merely artistic license. If you have a concern contact me.

After the Beginning

Dead.

Everything was dead. Death hung in the air like a blanket, covering the created earth. The sky was black with none of the white clouds that had been there before. No vegetation remained, just sticks that could hardly be used to start a fire. The dirt ground was soaked with the blood of the Heavenly Host and Those-That-Turned, the followers of Lucifer. Weapons lay next to bodies on the blain below the mountain. As the Lord said, "The earth was formless and void."

Upon the mountain, he stood surveying the damage. He was Michael, the Archangel, and commander of the Heavenly Host. He was the one to lead the charge against Lucifer when he turned his back on the Creator. Now Michael was to see his former friend cast into this formless place of sorrow.

Lucifer had been his friend, his confidant, and the highest of the Archangels. True he had been the most beautiful angel created, but Michael had not envied that. True he was the leader of the celestial orchestra and had used his wonderful voice to sing praises to the Creator, but Michael had not envied that. Lucifer had been designed for the arts, Michael for the army.

"How can he do this?" The question hung in the air as the warrior spoke to himself.

"How can he do this to himself, to his followers, to me?"

Michael had already cried for his friend, but as he looked around the plain, he knew he would cry yet again for his fallen companion. Most of the Host had ascended back to heaven, but he had remained, hoping to see something, anything, that would help him understand.

The silence that accompanied an angel when they appeared was felt by the warrior angel. He turned his head to see the green eyes of Selah. She had been one of Lucifer's choir members, and had seen him as a mentor. There was a heaviness on her countenance. It had been there since she had learned the truth of her mentor.

"Why are you still here, Michael?"

He knew she singled him out so that he could not ignore her. But he remained silent, watching the changing horizon.

She sighed and her melodious voice rang true again. "Michael, come back."

"Not yet."

"Michael, Lu—Lucifer had a choice. He chose wrongly."

"Still, he is my friend."

Selah shook her head and her voice trembled as she said, "One that goes against the Creator is no friend of mine."

Michael felt guilt. "We lost many."

"I know," came the simple reply.

"I never thought I would fight my best friend."

"I never thought he would be so proud."

Michael heard the hurt in Selah's voice as she spoke the truth. Lucifer had become proud. He became too proud. The truth rang in Michael's ears. Lucifer was full of pride.

Selah took a few steps toward the precipice to stand next to Michael. They both surveyed the land.

"The Creator still plans to use this place."

Michael continued to stare at the horizon. "He uses everything he creates."

Selah shook her head. "You don't understand. He will **use** this place, in a way we have not even begun to imagine."

Michael remained stoic, memorizing the mountain ridge to the east. East was from where Lucifer attacked. He would come from the east again, even if it wasn't now.

Selah was right. God would use this place. The Lord had a plan. Nothing would prevent Him from continuing the plan.

Still those words did not comfort the way they used to, maybe because he was filled with sadness. Sadness was in his heart for a friend that had been lost.

"Michael, let's go home." Still nothing. Selah was worried. "Please, let's go. It is cold here. It's—"

"Wrong here."

Selah winced at the words, but saw the truth. "Yes, it's wrong here."

And even thought he had answered her, Michael still stared outward. The singer sighed and turned to leave. If he wanted to stay he could stay.

Michael let a tear fall as Selah walked away. "She meant well," he said to himself, "but this is my pain."

The land was still barren.

"The Lord will **use** this place." Selah's words echoed through his mind.

"Yes, He will use this place." Michael spoke out loud. "The Creator will use it and all will be well again."

However, the warrior still couldn't tear himself away from the landscape scene. It was as if he was meant to stay there forever, his feet lead on the cliff. For what, he had not a clue. Nothing was happening here…wait… what was that?

A black, thick smoke that would smother the breath of life, rose out from the eastern mountains. Michael watched as the smoke whirled and curled like a dervish and formed a cloud above the mountains. A picture formed. A picture of a dragon.

The betrayal was complete, as Michael laid his eyes on the horrible deadly creature that would become the basis of legends. He knew Lucifer would never come back, never. To Michael it seemed he had lost his best friend all over again. Nothing would ever be the same as it once was. The earth was now Lucifer's domain, though that would change, and the Creator would condemn them, completely, to the place created for Lucifer and his followers. A place of eternal torment.

Finally, Michael the Archangel was able to turn his back on the scene. He knew where he belonged, with the Heavenly Host, at the Creator's side. The friend he had known was no more.

As Michael ascended to the heavenlies, he heard his Creator.

"Lucifer is not longer of the Heavens. He has chosen separation from me, as have his followers because they follow his prideful ways. He has been given the earth for a short time, and he may do what I allow. His path will be open, but may none submit to darkness, but stay in my Light."

The Lord's word was final. Michael knew this. Lucifer knew this. All knew this. Devastation weighed on Michael as he left the earth, and in his innermost chamber of his heart, the warrior knew the Lord was Right. The Lord was Just.

And as Michael ascended to where he belonged, hollow eyes watched. Sadness, anger, and finally hate looked out of haunting eyes, and the darkness was better. And there came a voice…an evil voice.

"How you'll pay, oh, how you **will** pay…"

Then it spoke more softly as if the sadness held control.

"Goodbye my friend."

Michael stopped, as he heard a whisper of 'goodbye' and turned back to the awful landscape. A black dash sped across the plain towards the mountains, and his face became sad again.

His friend was no more.

Archangel Lucifer was no more.

Satan was…for a short time.


End file.
